Drink dispenser
A drink dispenser was a voice-activated device utilized in the mess hall of for providing the crew with various beverages, including coffee, hot tea, iced tea, hot cocoa, and cola. The drinks machine had a limited selection of Vulcan beverages, though it was able to produce Vulcan tea. ( ) The dispenser had a small compartment where mugs could be placed, which could be manually opened and closed. ( ) Menu Hot Beverages * Coffee * Hot Tea * Hot Cocoa Cold Beverages * Water * Iced Tea * Milk (2% Milk fat) * Cola * Tomato Juice * Guava Juice History In 2151, Sub-Commander T'Pol ordered carbonated water from the dispenser, prompting Doctor Phlox to sarcastically comment on how "adventurous" she was being. T'Pol and Phlox were both surprised, however, when a brownish, viscous fluid was deposited instead, the result of one of a multitude of shipboard malfunctions caused by a cloaked Xyrillian vessel hiding in Enterprise s plasma wake. ( ) Later that year, Commander Tucker ordered cold milk from the dispenser to compliment a serving of pecan pie, where he ran into T'Pol, who then ordered green tea from the machine. ( ) One night, less than a year later, T'Pol ordered hot mint tea from the dispenser. After Tolaris arrived, he asked her if she could show him how to use the machine, which she did; T'Pol placed an empty mug in the dispenser and ordered, for him, another hot mint tea. ( ) When Tucker met Archer in the mess hall shortly afterwards, the captain declined Tucker offering him a drink from the dispenser. Hence, Tucker instead ordered a beverage for himself only, again obtaining cold milk from the machine. ( ) While Enterprise was subsequently being ransacked by Ferengi pirates, Archer diverted the attention of one of the Ferengi, Krem, who alone was guarding the captain in a corridor, by asking him to fetch a glass of water from the drink dispenser. Archer explained to Krem that the water came out of the dispenser and Krem soon thereafter returned with the beverage. ( ) In 2153, T'Pol obtained a cup of tea from the drink dispenser, while she and Phlox were the only individuals in the mess hall. ( ) Later that year, Captain Archer ordered coffee with cream from the drink dispenser late at night, while impatiently waiting for Enterprise to catch up to an Earth vessel which had been appropriated by unknown, cybernetic organisms. ( ) Later in 2153, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed opened the compartment in the drink dispenser where mugs were placed, then placed a mug inside, and ordered hot black tea. ( ) He subsequently used the dispenser to order black coffee during a break from making extensive repairs to Enterprise s tactical systems, eliciting surprise on Commander Tucker's part, as Reed usually ordered tea. ( ) After an "eventful" night in December of the same year, the drink dispenser was being used by T'Pol when Tucker entered the mess hall. He used it after her, ordering a strong coffee, then followed her away from the machine. ( ) Following the Battle of Azati Prime in 2154, the drink dispenser was in a state of disrepair. The sections of the device that were usually lit up were dark instead. ( ) Later the same year, Captain Archer ordered coffee from the drink dispenser, prior to chatting with Dr. Phlox while still in the mess hall. ( ) Also in 2154, a female sciences division crew member used the drink dispenser at a reception for Tellarite visitors aboard Enterprise. The machine was operated by her while Archer, T'Pol and Tucker had a conversation nearby. ( ) While Enterprise was orbiting Andoria shortly thereafter, Commander Tucker obtained a cup of strong coffee from the drink dispenser. ( ) In 2155, Ensign Hoshi Sato and Minister Nathan Samuels had a conversation while standing next to the dispenser. Sato meanwhile obtained a drink for Samuels from the machine, which she then gave him. She left the dispenser to answer a call from Captain Archer, who contacted her communicator with news that a traitor had been discovered amongst the crew of Enterprise. Samuels remained at the machine, as Sato asked him to do, when she subsequently left the mess hall, though he was joined there moments later by Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Travis Mayweather. ( ) had its conceptual roots in a paragraph from the ENT series bible. It referred to the protein resequencer as being able to produce "simple beverages" among "a limited menu" of items it could produce.|With bias towards one of the drinks it was able to make, the drink dispenser on Enterprise was once referred to, in the final draft script of "Terra Prime", as a "coffee dispenser".}} Category:Victual technology